He Had My Back
by privatepractxce
Summary: Tony and Ziva have never met until they cross paths outside a diner Tony visits regularly owned by Jenny Shepard. {Au Oneshot}


Tony's breath fogs up the glass of the window pane next to him. He knows he should leave for work but he can't bring himself to get up from the small booth that he has taken to sitting in each morning. What started as an occasional desperate coffee stop has turned into a daily ritual and the small diner he once overlooked now feels like a second home; even if the vintage décor isn't exactly what he would go for. The red leather seats and shiny metal tables have grown on him, at precisely 7:30am everyday Tony strides through the door and heads straight to the counter where his coffee (loaded with cream and sugar) is waiting for him. It is his one constant in an ever-changing world and today he is thankful for it.

He can tell from the bodies hurriedly rushing past that it is much colder outside now than it was earlier, this year winter doesn't seem to want to end. Much to Tony's disappointment as chasing suspects is much less fun when you can't even feel your fingers gripping the gun at your side. Absent mindedly he starts tapping his fingers on the table. He is perfectly content just sitting and enjoying the moment when suddenly his phone buzzes. He knows exactly who it will be.

Incoming Message:

Gibbs is wondering where you are. Hurry up and finish your coffee, he hasn't had his yet so be wary.

Mcgee

Tony sighs and flips the phone shut without bothering to reply, he loves his job. Really, he does. But some days he wishes he had the time to just enjoy life. It's been years since he's even had time to think about the prospect of getting into a relationship and moving forward. The only thing he ever has time for is work and it's starting to take its toll.

"Aren't you going to be late this morning?" The waitress queries as she clears the booth next to his. It's Jenny who's always on this shift, she actually owns the diner but claims it keeps her humble to get her hands dirty with some floor work. Tony admires her ability to be content with exactly what she has, he can't recall ever having heard her complain about a thing and it makes him think maybe he is unaware of how lucky he is to even have a secure job.

"It's cold outside. I don't feel like leaving just yet." He replies in a low voice, taking another sip of coffee to warm his throat. Jenny smiles and a strand of ginger hair falls from her bun to stroke her cheek, she is older than Tony by a number of years so he sees her as more of a motherly figure than anything - she is always on hand to give advice when she can see that is what he is looking for and he can't help feeling that the people who ignore her as she glides between tables clearing and cleaning are missing out.

"As much as I like seeing you keep that seat warm your boss is probably getting impatient." She points out. He nods, knowing she's right and picks up his coffee. Unwillingly he slides out of the booth and slings his rucksack over his shoulder, bracing himself for the cold air beyond the protection of the diner. He reaches for the door handle and just as he does his phone buzzes, he curses under his breath knowing that it'll be McGee again. His hands are cold so it takes him a good thirty seconds of fumbling to get to the phone in his pocket. "Close the door Tony." Jenny instructs from across the diner, causing him to realise he is still stood halfway in and halfway out. Hurriedly he flips open the phone and tries to read the message whilst walking off. Failing to notice the woman heading the opposite way up the path.

Ziva is late, again. Usually she is on time no matter what but recently her Mini has been refusing to start and today after thirty minutes of trying and failing to leave in it she figured it would be a good idea to ask somebody in the diner down the road for some assistance. She would ask her neighbours but they aren't exactly on speaking terms with her after the gun shot incident. All she did was play a few gun shot sound effects out loud - she was testing them for a movie she's working on. It wasn't like she deliberately intended on scaring everyone and after she cleared it up with the cops she thought everything would be alright.

As she walks up towards the diner she is attempting to pull her hair back into a ponytail, but it just won't co-operate with her. Like everything else this morning. She sighs frustrated and continues trying when suddenly she is forced to come to a halt as she whacks straight into someone clearly not looking where they are going from the other direction.

Tony and Ziva both stumble back respectively as the force of bumping into each other throws them off their balance. "Oh god." Tony blurts out as he realises his coffee is currently dripping down the shirt of the woman stood dazed in front of him. "I'm so sorry. I was late for work and..." He trails off as the woman seems to realise what has just happened and attempts to wipe the cream off her front with her hand. She takes a minute before she says anything and then when she does speak it's the last thing Tony expects to hear.

"It is... okay." She laughs. Tony stands for a minute, unsure how to respond to this odd reaction. "You have just given me the final reason to call in sick today. I do not feel like going to work any more." She seems surprisingly calm about this.

"I'm actually late for work. I wasn't looking where I was going. I really do apologise." Tony confesses. Acutely aware of the fact that A) he probably seems like an asshole right now and B) he is going to get the worst head slap in the history of head slaps if he doesn't hurry up and get to the Navy Yard.

"I need some paper towels." Ziva chuckles, stepping round the man who's coffee she is currently wearing and continuing into the diner. "You're even later now. You should run to work." She calls over her shoulder. Tony pauses for a second before taking her advice and quickly turning to walk down the street. He makes it to the corner of the closest junction before stopping and deciding going back to help the woman is the right thing to do. Even if Gibbs is going to be pissed.

When he gets to the diner the woman is sat on one of the stools at the counter, being handed paper towels by Jenny as she wipes the coffee off her shirt. As Jenny disappears back into the kitchen Tony cringes internally and strides towards the woman, it looks like he's probably going to be calling in sick today too. He pulls out the stool next to her and perches on it, she seems surprised to see him again which is fair enough. "I realised I have a spare t-shirt in my bag." He says, trying to make the situation the least awkward he can and failing. She makes eye contact with him and he takes this as a go ahead so he puts the rucksack on the counter, unzips it and pulls out one of his gym shirts. It's grey and says NCIS on it but hopefully it will do. She smiles and hovers before taking it.

"Thanks...um..." Her voice fades out.

"Tony." He says.

"Thanks Tony, I'm Ziva."

Tony points towards the bathroom and she nods, hurrying off. When she comes back her hair is scraped back in a ponytail instead of falling around her face like it did before, and she is clutching her previous coffee stained shirt in her hand. Tony can't help but notice how perfect this woman is, even when wearing his gym shirt. She sits back down on the stool next to him and orders a coffee with sugar and cream, which makes him smile. One of the waitresses hands it over and Ziva turns to him. "Here." She says holding out the drink. Tony's face flushes red.

"Oh, no. It was my fault. You don't have to..."

Ziva cuts him off. "It was my fault too." She says, placing the coffee down on the counter in front of him. "I wasn't looking either." Tony picks up the cup and takes a sip to show he is grateful for the offering. He catches sight of Jenny walking back out of the kitchen as he drinks, she glides over to them.

"I thought you were heading to work Tony?" She questions, clearly taking in the fact he is sat next to Ziva.

"I spilt coffee on this lovely lady on my way out the door." He admits. Ziva looks at him, then Jenny and smiles. Tony thanks his lucky stars that he bumped into someone who seems to have the opposite personality to Gibbs, things could have taken an extremely different route otherwise.

"He had my back though, actually he gave me the shirt on my back." Ziva interjects. Jenny laughs to herself, presumably at Tony's stupidity and continues taking orders from customers. "What did happen to you getting to work?" Ziva asks.

"I guess you're not the only one who is too ill to go in today." He chuckles. "How do you take your coffee?" He says, swivelling on his stool to face the menu. It looks like he is finally going to get the chance to enjoy life, even if it is only for one day.


End file.
